This invention relates to a baby bottle and, more particularly, to a baby bottle having a disposable liner and being configured for ease of holding by an infant during feeding.
Conventional baby bottles are of a generally cylindrical configuration and are designed to contain and dispense a certain quantity of liquid. The liquid can be received in the baby bottle in either of two ways: (1) by a closed-end bottle, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,198; or (2) by a disposable liner received within a bottle, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,066.
The above-discussed closed-end bottle has been known for quite some time and is still quite popular. On the other hand, the disposable liner type is more recent and is characterized by improved convenience and hygiene.
Either of these types of baby bottles necessarily has an outer circumference larger than that easily surrounded by the small hands of the baby. As a result, it is difficult for the baby to support the bottle during feeding. This is a disadvantage in that an attendant is usually required to hold the bottle and feed the baby.
Attempts to overcome this disadvantage have been made, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 595,414, issued to ROACH. ROACH discloses a baby bottle having a semicircular opening extending entirely through the upper body of the bottle. The opening is intended specifically to receive a nipple attachment to preclude loss or swallowing of the nipple by the baby. As a coincidental benefit, the opening creates handles to facilitate holding of the bottle by the baby.
EPC published patent application No. 0063033, of McFARLANE, shows a substantially triangular cross section baby bottle including a disposable liner, each side of the bottle being indented and the edges being rounded. Although this bottle attempts to combine the benefits of a disposable liner and a shape which is intended to be held by a child, this bottle has not proved very easy for the baby to hold.
In light of the convenience and improved hygiene associated with baby bottles having disposable liners, it is desired to have a baby bottle which is very easy for a baby to hold and which can incorporate a disposable liner.